


Fell Alpha

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Inspired by a comment onYou're MineHere is the fic that pretty much is alpha!Grima x omega!Summoner.





	1. Mated

Within the Order of Heroes there were a few rules.  One, that all Alphas were not to force themselves onto any Omegas and two Omegas were not to be out of their rooms while they were in heat as the Order did not need fighting alphas due to how arousing the omega heat smelled.

 

Anna had stipulated that from the very beginning and of course Chloey knew that included her as well.  She might have been the Summoner but that didn’t exempt her from the rules either.

 

So when she went into heat she was forced to try and hide the fact she was.  None too easily as she struggled around the Alphas present, her omega brain driving her wild with desire and desperation.  With a groan she managed to get herself into her room and close the door. She sunk onto her knees and panted from the effort of not coming onto the Alphas present outside her room.

 

She could have gone on Chrom for fuck’s sake!  No, not a good idea to ask him to help her. She groaned as the fire of her heat started to take over.  A whimper escaped her throat as her heat began to settle in. She hated this. The worst part was the _longing_ that she felt.  The desire she could try to deal with but she knew it would not last long.  She had to do something to ease it. She could feel the building of her heat’s strength.

 

Unfortunately she didn't have a mate, nor had she known her cycle since she'd been blindsided by her heat before, it was always irregular, always unpredictable and it always came at the worst time.  “Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck_ !” She moaned hissing as lubricant started to leak from her vagina as her fingers had slipped down _there_ unbidden.  A low moan escaped her throat, “Ah~!  Ah~! Oh~! Oh~!” She had to get a grip and she hastily moved to the bed, “Fuck~!” She groaned slipping under the covers and removing her lower clothing to get full access to her leaking vagina.  “Ah~!” She moaned as her fingers were quick to reach inside of her. Lubricant flowed as she desperately tried to sate the urge. She lay for a moment eyes half closed, “Oh fuck. Not again...”

 

She was supposed to see Anna today about troop placements and talk to Reflet about strategies, not go into her omega heat.  Chloey groaned as it all came back again, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She moaned fingers trying to sate her desire. “Fuck, ah~! AH~!” the omega summoner moaned as she managed to hit a good spot, “AH~!”  She would make it through this heat without an alpha. She would make it…and just as that thought crossed her mind her body betrayed her and she let out a low scream of frustration.

 

~~~

 

Anna had been worried when Chloey didn't turn up for the planned troop placements and talk with her.  She of course had every hero list their cycles. It was extremely important to maintain order. She had wanted to talk with Chloey about assigning some of the unmated alphas with some of the unmated omegas and would want to see what Chloey thought of that.

 

Anna knew that the omega summoner would have some thoughts on that, since she acted more beta than Anna had expected her to.  Though Anna knew that all changed when Chloey went on heat. It was concerning since the summoner would go a full five days on heat when she did.  Anna had demanded Chloey divulge her cycle, and the alpha female had not been prepared for the summoner's answer. Chloey had told Anna that not even _she_ knew her cycle.  Anna had been mad, thought that Chloey was lying but in the three months that the summoner had been in the Order...she had been proven to tell the truth.  She really was irregular.

 

As Anna had that thought, she winced.  Surely Chloey wasn't on heat _again_.  She'd  only just been on a week ago, and before that nearly six full weeks.  She went to see Reflet. This wasn't good.

 

~~~

 

Chloey moaned as she lay on the bed.  Her fingers were as deep as she could get them inside her vagina, walls secreting lubricant as the smell of her heat began to fill the room.  She was trembling and crying in frustration as her fingers just weren't enough. She kept herself under the covers knowing that eventually the others would find out and then the alphas would all get into a fight because of her heat scent if she dared to leave the room now.

 

She groaned as the real hit started to come.  “Ah~!” She dug into her vagina as deeply as she could with her fingers alone.  She was not enjoying the knowledge that she was on heat so soon, “Sweet god let me cum!  Ah~!” She couldn't form any coherent words for the moment as the desire cooled a little.

 

She would have to wait for now.  She knew being on heat like this was going to cause some problems but she didn't have a choice.  She was going to have to do something drastic because this random cycle was driving her mad. A week.  That was how long she'd gone this time and it was enough to drive her mental.

 

The pure randomness of it all was disheartening for her to try to work around.  Still this was normal for her. Anywhere from six and a half weeks to a week between her heats.  Lasting five full days a piece. She moaned as she desperately tried to reach the spot to at least half fill her vagina.  It was too much. She was going to have to find a mate soon. It would be her only hope of regulating her cycle. She couldn't help but let out a small sob.

 

~~~

 

Anna spoke with Lucius about the fact that Chloey could very well be on heat again and the beta male folded his hands in his lap as Anna paced the room, “Is there anything that can be done?” Anna asked, “ _Anything_?” She paced before the beta agitated, “We need our Summoner gods damn it!  Why does she have to go into heat now?!”

Lucius looked thoughtful and said quietly, “If you were to have an unmated alpha with her, it could regulate her cycle.” He suggested, “She prefers males doesn't she?”

Anna frowned, “Then that leaves only two alphas and one beta.” She said, “Chrom or Grima for the alphas and Alfonse for the beta.  Neither alphas are ones I'd want her with, Grima especially. He's dangerous in rut and I don't want her getting hurt. If we were to have Alfonse...well Chloey's made it clear she doesn't like him.”

“Chrom then?” Lucius suggested, “He shouldn't be too much trouble to ask.”

“If we knew she was willing to take him.  As yet we don't know.” Anna said, “And I don't think it wise to force her into a mating.  Though we do not want this to continue, we have to let her choose her mate. And that limits the pool to who knows?” Anna moaned, “She hasn't seemed interested in _anyone_.”

 

~~~

 

Grima frowned as the buzzing in his head had got worse.  All of the other heroes were avoiding the unmated alpha, which he wanted- he couldn't stand those worms so don't think he wanted them to be near him even if he was in rut and needed an omega or beta- since none of them appealed to him at all.  He knew of only _one_ he could tolerate.  The independent omega and _his_ summoner.  His semi rut clouded mind told him she was the one who could ease this...itch more than any of the other omegas present and she had what he desired, a female body to mate with and at least decent conversation besides.  Though Grima knew what the rules were he _had_ to see her.

 

He needed to _do_ something about this rut and he _hopped_ she wouldn't mind helping him through this.  He'd never had it so intense before. A couple of days was normal for him but with it being this intense...Grima knew he wouldn't have much time before he went full blown alpha.  Normally he wouldn't have cared, but the fact that the last time he went like that he almost hurt _her_ wasn't a good thing.  He'd already hurt her once, he did not want to do that ever, _ever_ again.

 

That and he didn't like being chained so that he couldn't attack the other alphas.  The thought alone was enough to terrify the alpha. The inability to ease the fire was dangerous and he'd not endure another rut like that.

 

So there he was.  Struggling against his nature to fight with all of the other alphas to see _her_ while acting like he wasn't in rut.  He knew if he thought of her name he would lose control.  He would snarl and growl and snap at the nearest thing. Were he not clouded by his rut, Grima would have been ashamed with himself.  To go this far...for a worm! He gripped the door handle of her door. He was worried. She wouldn't normally have the door closed at this hour of the day.  A frustrated moan reached his ears and Grima frowned at the familiarity of the sound. Surely not?! His rut took over and he forced the door open.

 

The scent of an unmated female omega in heat drove Grima’s erection up almost immediately.  He scented the air savouring the scent, a low moan as his alpha brain started to take over. Even in his rut clouded mind he had enough presence of mind to close the door behind him quickly.  He growled and the summoner froze, blue eyes locked onto his crimson ones. He pinned her with his gaze, her low whimpering and heat calling the alpha to her. His erection grew _harder_ at the scent as it filled his nose, the promise of a fertile female tantalizingly close.  He walked to the bed, covers separating him from her. Those blue eyes never left him, even with her poor eyesight.  He growled again and in that moment he felt the bond between them. He'd never really had a mate, most having avoided him as he pleased yet this...this was different.

 

There was no wrong in this moment.  An odd sense of clarity filled his mind as he removed the covers from _his_ omega.  He had what he needed, _her_ .  He hovered around her throbbing pulse that she'd willingly presented to him; to mark and _claim_ her would make everything a hundred percent better…

 

“Grima…” she moaned, “Grima, please!”

He growled erection pressing against his clothes as the impatient omega whined under him.  He spoke, his voice full of alpha dominance,

“Be still.” She froze, eyes pleading with him and he moved his fingers down her body, slowly reaching for her lubricant dripping vagina, and the feeling of her tightening around his fingers made him growl in desperation, he worked on his belts.  Flicking them off he tore the rest of his lower clothing off and pressed his throbbing erection into her lubricated vagina,

“Ah~!  Grima~!  Yes~!” Chloey moaned and presented her neck submissively to Grima and he lent to her neck, tongue dancing over the point, “Please...I want, you, Grima.” she pleaded, “Do it, please Grima, please do it.” the omega whined, and Grima bit her, marking her as he'd thrusted into her vagina, as deeply as he could muster eliciting a series of obscene moans as she submitted to him.

 

Grima wasn't sure how many thrusts he'd made but he could feel himself beginning to knot inside of her vagina.  Chloey started to wince since she'd come down from the bite induced rush of chemicals and Grima bit her again and her body relaxed as Grima fully knotted inside of her vagina.  Tears of relief leaked out of Chloey's eyes and she leant up and bit her alpha, marking Grima as _hers_ the taste of _her_ alpha perfect in every way.  “Mine.” She said possessively, and Grima smiled widely and he bit her again, savouring the taste of his omega,

“Mine.” He responded in kind as he bucked his hips to make her ride the high a little more and he felt himself cum after the fourth such rock inside of her.  The relief he was having was more than welcome as he held her in his arms. A part of him _felt_ complete.  As if _this_ was what he needed.  To be mated in truth.

 

~~~

 

Anna was at a loss.  She'd sent Lucius to check on Chloey and he had yet to return.  She talked with Reflet and Robin, the omega male had mentioned that he could smell an alpha in rut but had not known who since it wasn't his alpha mate.  Of course it was as Robin said that that Lucius came in and said rather quietly, “It would seem to me that we might not need to...chain Grima up ever again…”

Anna frowned, “What?  What do you mean?”

Lucius’ gaze lowered as he tried to avoid Anna's gaze, “I will keep an eye on the situation.  I will need to have a regular supply of food to bring in.”

“Okay…” Anna said and Lucius looked to Robin and the omega understood.  Anna sighed, “So then what are we going to do?”

 

~~~

 

Chloey had a brief respite from her heat.  Three days by her heat hazed mind and she was still for the moment, Grima’s knot inside of her, his cum filling her.  Grima holding her and the pair relaxed for the moment. Of course food kept appearing and Grima fed her gently, made sure she'd been drinking water and for a moment since it all began there was a reprieve from the hectic desire, her mind working on what needed and knowing that there was something that she needed to be doing, though what she didn't know.  She couldn't think of it.

 

~~~

 

Lissa was surprised to see Lucius sitting outside Chloey's door, “How long has it been?” the young beta asked and Lucius,

“Almost four days into Chloey's heat.” The beta male replied,

“Is...is she...you know...mating with Grima?” Lissa asked softly, “I know that Commander Anna won't be happy about that since...well…”

“They are mates in truth.” Lucius confirmed softly, “I am not sure how to broach it with Commander Anna, but Grima has been much easier to speak with, even though he is in rut.”

“ _Really_?” Lissa asked surprised,

“Surprisingly, yes.” Lucius admitted, “I suspect that could be because he's finally mated and having his rut properly channelled.  Though I wouldn't test it too much. I was about to make another check to make sure they have enough food.”

 

~~~

 

On the fifth day, the lubrication wasn't as thick as Chloey's heat was losing its intensity as it winded down.  She lay in Grima’s arms, eyes closed and relaxed as the last of her heat wound down. She was only now aware of the fact she'd not taken any precautions to prevent conception.  Though a part of her mind had not cared, she knew that Anna would be pissed. She noticed that Grima was asleep and instinctively sort out her alpha, nestling closer to him. She could not deal with Anna on her own.  She would have to…

 

Chloey felt Grima’s arms tighten around her and she sighed, “Thank you.” Grima said quietly,

“Grima?” Chloey asked and his lips suddenly met hers.  The omega relaxed, “I should be thanking you.” She said and heard Grima snort,

“Now why would you say that?”

Chloey chuckled softly, “Because you're here and you're my mate.”

Grima frowned, “Are you sure you want this?” He asked, “Truly?”

“I do.  I don't want to dissolve our bond.  I love you, Grima. You're the only alpha for me.”

Grima sniffed softly and pulled the omega closer to him, “My mate…” he murmured as if testing the waters.  “I...love...you…” he blushed and was surprised by the soft kiss his mate gave him. Grima felt that he could get used to this…

 

~~~


	2. Fallout

To say Anna was furious was an understatement.  She had not been aware of the situation initially that had occured between Grima and the Summoner.  Anna of course simply waited to see if the omega summoner would be back in action and ready to get those troop placements sorted to make sure that they would be as ready as possible should Emblia attack again, knowing it was a matter of time before they did.

 

So when Chloey arrived smelling of Grima as the pair were mated in truth; Anna had put two and two together since she’d wondered what Lucius had meant that Grima wouldn’t need to be chained up the next time he went into rut.  That was before she spotted the mating mark on Chloey's neck. It had not been quite as obvious as Anna had feared but it was visible enough for her to see it and it was then that the red haired alpha snapped as she’d made it clear that  _ no one _ was to go near Grima while in rut since the other alpha was just plain dangerous and could have done some serious damage just like he’d almost done in his first rut when he arrived.

 

“ **The hells?!** ” Anna yelled and Chloey reeled back flinching at Anna's overwhelming alpha scent and tone, “ **You did not just do what I** **_think_ ** **you just did!** ”

Chloey fidgeted in place and looked down, “Anna…” She said quietly, “Please calm down.” Anna growled but was taken aback by the overwhelming omega scent in the air, filling the room as Chloey tried to soothe the red haired alpha.  “You need to focus on the task at hand.” She said, knowing full well to challenge Anna would be dangerous even though that was  _ exactly _ what Chloey was doing.  Even so she did not want to have to leave her mate and was anxious to returned to his side.  She could almost feel her alpha with her and that gave her the strength to stand up to Anna. “We cannot delay any more time.  Emblian forces could be moving as we speak. If indeed they haven't already been mobilised.” Chloey said and Anna frowned. The omega had a point but Anna wasn't willing to drop the matter just yet,

“Look, I don't know what you were thinking but you  _ know _ Grima’s a dangerous alpha-"

“ **Enough** !” Chloey slammed her hands on the table, her infamous beta-like nature shining through as she gave Anna a fairly annoyed dressing down, “I will not stand by and allow you to keep slandering my mate!” Chloey snapped, “I will not hear another word.  Either focus on this or allow Askr to be in danger, your call.” She said sharply. Anna jolted. Even though the summoner was an omega she really acted more like a beta off heat. Anna sighed heavily,

“Then what do you propose to do about our current situation?” By which Anna meant both issues.  Chloey sighed,

“How good are the troops stationed at the border?  Do they have a rotation so that someone is always on duty?” She asked,

“Well…” Anna began surprised,

“That is what we need to do, rotating soldiers will keep them fresh, increasing moral over all because they know that they're able to help while still keeping the borders protected.” Chloey said, then she continued, “As for your concerns about Grima, take from it what you will but he  _ is _ my mate.  I do not intend to dissolve the bond.”

Anna frowned, “You're making a mistake.” Anna said at last,

“No.  I'm doing what is right.” Chloey said at last, “You wouldn't even allow him to ease his own rut!” She cried,

“With good reason!  I was worried he'd hurt someone!”

“God Anna,  **you're such a bitch** !” Chloey slammed her hands on the table again, “ **I've done what needs doing.  I'm going back to my mate. You need me send Alfonse** .” She said turning on her heal and leaving the room.  Anna was in a state of shock as she’d never had an omega that could act like this...she was unsure of what her next course of action was.  Not even the mated omegas were like this...maybe she needed to speak with one of the betas...

 

~~~

 

Grima was anxious.  He wasn't sure why he was so wound up but the anxiety faded when his mate returned.  Relief flooded through him and for the moment all was right with the world, which should have scared him but it didn't.

 

He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her, “Anna wasn't willing to play ball.” Chloey said after a moment, “She doesn't agree with my choice so I've pretty much told her to suck it.”

Grima snorted, “Did you really?” He grinned, “Maybe I should have come with you just for the entertainment value.” he kissed her tenderly.  He did  _ not _ want any worms disturbing this time with his mate.  Nor did he feel particularly comfortable with them seeing him like this.  No this level of intimacy was to only ever be seen by his mate and her alone...and maybe their offspring should they have any.  Oddly enough the thought alone was enough to make his heart flutter in his chest. He found himself feeling like he needed to nest.  Really it should have scared him and it wasn’t. He’d never had this urge to nest before and yet...he was.

 

Hands lazily wandered as Grima felt the need to confirm her state was well.  Assured for the time being that she was well he drew her over to the chair over by the fire.  He would feel more at ease with her pressed against his chest as he read.

 

Almost as if she picked up Grima’s desire, Chloey easily moved to stay close, sitting between his legs, head resting on his chest and Grima’s nose was overwhelmed by the scent of a content omega.

 

This was what he wanted.

 

It was all starting to become clear.  He felt his body relax and as he settled to read  _ his _ omega let out a contented sigh once his arms were around her, her head resting on his chest as she decided to have a small nap there.  It was soothing for them both.

 

He didn't expect to be nesting like this.  Yet he was. It wasn't about the fact he had her frail form pressed to his chest- which he liked don't think otherwise- nor was it about the fact that she was content- he would do almost anything to keep her that way- he just felt like he should be like  _ this _ .  Curling up with his mate, relaxed and calm.  He had not realised how much he  _ needed _ this.

 

The moment was interrupted when Anna burst in, clearly intent on doing something about the situation but not knowing what was going on having ignored the truth and rode with her own story, false as it was.

 

Grima snarled at her and the alpha female froze, “Must you ruin a perfectly peaceful moment?” Grima asked raised eyebrow the challenge clear in his expression, “Surely a worm like you has other more trivial pursuits than this?”

Anna gaped but the alpha in her reacted to that challenge, “The hells is going on here?!” Grima reached to soothe his omega as she started to become less content, “I don't approve of this!” Anna snarled, almost losing her composure,

“A bit late for that.” Chloey spoke up and Grima pressed her head back into his chest.  She relaxed once more and he could smell her contentment with the contact. She was his mate now.  He could relax, though now the urge to take care of the intruder was starting to grow,

“I said-"

“Duly noted worm.” Grima said silencing her, “We do not need your approval.”

Anna opened and closed her mouth.  She gaped for several seconds and Grima boredly turned the page.  Anna frowned, “I-"

“If you have nothing of any use to say worm begone.” Grima’s alpha tone was enough to make Anna's eyes flash, “I do not want my omega’s peace ruined.”

Anna looked like she wanted to fight but the scent didn't lie.  Chloey  _ was _ content in Grima's arms.  The pair were mated in truth and there was  _ nothing _ Anna could do.  She could disapprove as much as she wanted.  She couldn't force them to dissolve their mating bond.  No matter how much she tried to. The worst part about all of this was the most volatile alpha had mated with the summoner, Anna didn’t know what to do.  This was beyond her. Perhaps she should test that bond...after all she could...Anna frowned. She’d not wanted to do it but for the safety of all involved maybe she should...

 

~~~

 

The rest of the heroes heard about the fact that Grima had mated with the summoner and there were a few raised eyebrows.  Most were uncertain about what the relationship between Grima and Chloey entailed but given that Chloey seemed content everyone soon calmed down.  After all it wasn't like anyone had wanted to help the Summoner through her random cycle of heats.

 

~~~

 

It took a couple of months before Grima noticed any significant changes in Chloey's scent.  Anna had begrudgingly given them new quarters and Chloey had started nesting almost immediately.  It surprised Grima how quickly she'd taken to nesting. He was equally surprised when she started to become more clingy to him.  Had he noticed the signs sooner…

 

Chloey was laying down having a recent burst of nesting behaviour.  She was tired and not feeling well. Grima was out on a mission at Anna's insistence.  Chloey was depressed without her mate to keep her warm. She missed Grima’s presence and lay curled up in their bed.  She had spent the morning being sick, though she'd done her best to seem normal she knew something was up. Light poured from the window and she felt an intense longing for Grima.  She let out a whimper as her alpha wasn't there.

 

~~~

 

Lucius had been on edge the entire mission with Grima.  The beta had  _ known _ Grima was pissed about what Anna had done and he was anxious to return to his mate.  Lucius had done his best to hasten the mission along when Grima let out a frustrated growl.  Lucius decided to try to broach a neutral topic, but something about the alpha’s behaviour told him that Grima would not appreciate conversation if his mate's name was mentioned.  Lucius sighed, “I really should apologise.” he said at last and Grima’s head snapped to the beta. Lucius kept the challenge out of his eyes, “I only wish I could have made a more solid case to the commander.”

Grima frowned, “Now why would that be?” he asked the beta,

“I had hoped to get the commander to let you stay with your mate.” Lucius said careful not to bring up his mate by name.  It was a wise choice as Grima was agitated,

“It was the  _ worm’s _ idea.” Grima growled, “My mate had not wanted me to leave.  She's been nesting.” he growled again struggling to keep himself controlled as he knew the beta was only trying to help.  In fact Lucius and Libra both had only been trying to help. Grima let out a frustrated growl. He needed to be with his mate and not where he'd lose control like he was so close to doing right now…

“Nesting?” Lucius asked surprised, “For the last two months?” he prompted and Grima half growled half sighed,

“Yes.”

“I see.” Lucius said softly it could explain Grima’s anxiety, “Then we must endeavour to complete this mission as swiftly as we can.” the beta suggested, “The sooner we do, the sooner you'll be at her side.”

 

~~~

 

Chloey groaned.  It was too much to deal with.  She wanted her mate  _ now _ .  A whimper escaped her throat.  She hated Anna for doing this to her.  Surely Anna couldn't be trying to get between Grima and Chloey.  She was supposed to be working on strategy, but given how sick she really was, that didn't seem to happen.  A knock on the door and the omega hastened to make it look like she'd been busy, “Chloey, we need to talk.” Anna's voice came through the door and Chloey sighed,

“Fine,” The summoner replied shortly carefully putting on her best brave façade. “You know that the door isn't locked.”

Anna opened the door, and Chloey noticed that the alpha wasn't looking happy, “I know things have been rocky of late but-"

Chloey winced suddenly, feeling like she'd taken a punch to the gut, she spoke strained, “But?” she enquired of the alpha, and Anna couldn't hide the concern on her face,

“But it's been coming to my attention that something's not right.” Anna said frowning, “I don't want to have to argue with you over it but given your behaviour, is there something I should know about?”

“No.” The omega said blandly,

“You've been nesting for almost  _ two _ months.  Are you really sure about that?” Anna asked,

“Yes.” Chloey replied shortly.  Anna sighed. She wasn't the least bit convinced.  However, there was nothing she could do to get the stubborn omega to open up to her.  After all Anna  _ had _ sent Grima away.  She sighed,

“Well, alright then.” Anna said, “I'll need to pry you away at some point however because I need your input on something important, alright?”

“Fine.” Chloey said already feeling uncomfortable with Anna there.  Really uncomfortable. Anna must have got the message as even though she wanted to make sure that the summoner was fine, she backed off.

 

~~~

 

There was a quiet when Lucius and the rest of the heroes on mission returned.  Grima didn’t linger and immediately left for his mate leaving the beta to report to Anna as he made his way towards where his quarters that he shared with his mate were.

 

Grima opened the door and Chloey perked up almost at once.  She however knew getting up would be a problem. Grima was quick to move the door closing at once behind him as he curled around her.  He didn’t need words to know what was going on. He knew. His mate was pregnant, and ready to nest as their offspring was growing inside her womb.  Chloey wasn’t done nesting by a long shot. She would nest until she was ready to birth their child. Another seven months of nesting at least by Grima’s guess.  He couldn’t leave her now, not while she needed him. He was going to have to do something. He would fight the Commander of the Order of Heroes if he had to. He was not going to let his mate nest alone.  He  _ needed _ to be with her.


	3. Spoils of War

Grima walked as calmly as he could to the quarters that he shared with his mate.  The alpha was anxious to be with his mate and it was instincts that were driving him to be like this, he knew.  Even so Grima could not help but worry about her. He had known that Chloey had been nesting, in a way so too was he.  He’d wanted nothing more than to curl up with his mate, to protect her. He was aware of the other alphas and he did his best not to snap or growl.  The last thing he needed was to make a scene and give Anna  _ more _ ammunition to use to make him out to be a dangerous alpha- though to be fair it had worked to keep everyone away just the way he liked it- he did not want them thinking he was capable of harming his omega.  No if Grima could lay harm to  _ anyone _ it would be that annoying pigheaded alpha, Chrom.  The man annoyed Grima with his very presence and constant whining for his mate- an omega Robin that Chloey had not summoned and the Robin she had chose to mate with Lucina instead which angered Chrom.  So Chrom had taken it upon himself to be a nuisance. Grima growled as he picked up the scent of the very alpha he wanted not to see. Chrom stood, frowning. The pair sized one another up and Grima clenched his fists.  Chrom started to growl and…

“ **Chrom** !” Lissa yelled suddenly appearing, sparing the alphas from the fighting that was sure to happen.

“ _ What Lissa _ ?” Chrom said voice close to a growl,

“Anna wants to see you.” Lissa said, “She said she wanted to talk to you about a mission.”

Grima took the way out provided by the beta woman.  He had to get to the shared quarters before anything else happened.

 

* * *

 

 

When Grima finally reached the quarters, he was quick to get inside.  Chloey was nesting again. The omega was fussing over the chairs by the fire, which amused Grima for a short while.  He quietly drew in her scent and it  _ hit _ him.  Her scent was different and it was as if something  _ clicked _ in his head, “Chloey.” He said and the omega turned almost at once, eyes wide then relief on her face once she saw him.  He had never seen her cross the room so quickly,

“Grima!” She cried in relief pulling into his chest sobbing softly.  He felt his arms wrap themselves around her, soothing his upset mate,

“I’m here…” He soothed, “I am not going anywhere.” His body knew what to do and it acted on its own, he pulled her over to the bed and she yielded to his comfort, “I’m not going anywhere.” All this fuss over a worm...no...she wasn’t a worm.  She might have been frail, weak and unable to fight, but she was  _ his _ mate.  A mate whose strength lay in other areas than his.  An omega who had taken him at face value and seen something she  _ loved _ .  She didn’t judge him like those other worms.  She didn’t see him as the God of Destruction, she saw him as just Grima; a being with complex feelings and emotions.  Perhaps she was the sign that the universe was giving him a chance? He didn’t know. He was mildly hoping so and that was a dangerous thing for him to do.  He wasn't allowed to do that.

 

* * *

 

 

When Anna came to basically tell Grima off for not doing the proper post mission protocol, she did not expect the sight that she was about to see.  When she opened the door to the living quarters of both Grima and the Summoner, she saw the summoner on the bed with Grima laying alongside her. Grima had his fingers running through Chloey’s hair as she relaxed on the bed.  They had been talking about a bookshelf and what books they wanted when Chloey said rather absently, “We could use a place to hold wool too.”

“Now why would we need that?” Grima asked curiously,

“I felt like doing some knitting again.” Chloey replied,

“You know how to do that?” He asked and Chloey chuckled,

“I can crochet as well.” She smiled,

“Really now?” Grima said then he looked up to glare at Anna as if daring her to ruin the moment,

“Anna?” Chloey asked surprised, turning to look at her, Anna sighed,

“Well, I can kill two birds with the same stone it seems.” Anna said and Chloey frowned.

 

Grima frowned; his mate was uncomfortable, “To what do we owe this interruption worm?” Grima growled and Anna cleared her throat, seeing Grima like he was had been...surprising and it threw her off, she however spoke,

“A check up on Chloey's health.” Anna said which was partly true, “I thought I'd send in Sakura and Lissa, just to make sure everything is going fine.” Anna said.  Hopefully the omega healer wouldn't be seen as a threat, though sending Lissa had been a precaution to make sure Sakura wasn't accosted by the Fell Dragon. Grima let out a low grunt of annoyance, but other than that he kept soothing his mate.  Anna sighed, “Aside from that, is there anything you might have need of?”

Grima grumbled under his breath but caught sight of his mate’s doe-eyed expression, “A bookshelf.” she said and Grima snorted, “And at least some decent books.” Chloey said half ready to sleep again.  It was difficult for Grima to tell  _ what _ was cuter- and he was not one to use such a word normally- the doey expression or the way she was looking at him.  Perhaps both? Anna sighed,

“Right.” She sounded unconvinced, “I suppose it can be arranged.”

“Eh, I’ll hold you too it Anna.” Chloey said suddenly looking serious and Anna frowned.  This was fast becoming an annoyance. However there wasn’t a whole lot that Anna could do.  She was at a loss. She should have known that the summoner was going to be difficult to manage.  Of all the alphas Chloey could have picked...it just had to be the most ornery of them all. Really what was the world coming to?  Anna somehow knew that she was in some serious trouble. This wasn’t a good thing. To have Grima mated with the Summoner was...well not a welcome thing.  Add to that the Summoner was nesting and had not been on heat for a while and Anna guessed that they would soon hear the dreaded pit-pat of tiny feet in the not too distant future a thing that hurt Anna more than she cared to admit.  No she had to nip this in the bud before it came to pass. A simple spell from the healers would be all it took to make the Summoner miscarry. No one would be the wiser and she’d not have to deal with the fact that there was a baby on the way because there wouldn’t be.  Anna heaved a sigh of relief then frowned. What if the Summoner wasn’t affected by magic? She groaned mentally and steeled herself. She would order it. It would be no different to how she’d dealt with it before. She would...

 

* * *

 

 

While Anna was trying to figure out what to do, Grima had been well aware of what she could possibly be planning and was working on counter measures to prevent Anna from doing as she would.  He’d spoken to his mate and she admitted that she was aware she was with child. Even more than that she was equally aware of what Anna might want to be done and she wasn’t happy about that possibility.  She in short wanted to have the baby. Grima nestled close to her and pondered what to do as she contemplated how strong the contract would be and if it was enough to stop Anna’s little plan from happening.  Of course Chloey didn’t want to have to do that but she knew it was a possibility and she  _ hated _ it.  Unless Grima was allowed to fight Anna there would be no peace.  Chloey didn’t want Grima getting hurt and he was aware of how protective his mate was of him, “Don’t Grima...please…” The summoner pleaded and Grima gently stroked his mate’s hair,

“I  _ will _ put that worm in her place.” He growled, “I will not have her doing as she pleases.”

“Grima!” Chloey whimpered and he kissed her,

“I will return.” He said and left his mate.  He didn’t want to but he had little choice in the matter.  It was high time Anna was pulled into line. The alpha male would make it abundantly clear she was not to mess with him or his mate.

 

Grima stormed down the corridor, dark aura starting to overwhelm the people present into looking for somewhere to hide but Grima didn’t care.  He was going to tear Anna apart. The overwhelming alpha scent only added to the danger that was possibly going to be faced and  _ that _ wasn’t a good thing.

 

The resulting fight was heard from a very,  _ very _ long way away.  Chloey winced as she nestled into Grima’s coat that he’d deliberately left her, for a very obvious reason she knew.  The omega was anxious to have her mate back and the roars only made the omega wince and whimper with a deep fear. She  _ wanted _ Grima to come back, though knew an alpha would always defend their mate.  She cursed her omega nature but knew ultimately that Anna  _ would _ lose in a fight with Grima.  She knew because she’d seen the stats.  Anxiously she curled as best she could into Grima’s coat and drew his scent in.  The door opened and Chloey looked out from under the coat cautiously and relief flooded through her, “ **GRIMMY!** ” She cried burying herself into his embrace as her alpha tenderly held her in his arms,

“The worm shouldn’t cause any more trouble.” Grima grinned exposing his fangs, then he scented his mate and nipped her neck, “Relax.” He said and she did,

“Grimmy…” She let out a sigh, “Please...don’t leave me…” She looked up at his face, eyes meeting his, “Please Grimmy...stay…”

Grima lent down and claimed her lips in response, trailing down her throat until he reached her pulse point, before he made a firm bite he replied, “I have  _ no _ intention of leaving.” He fully bit his omega and she relaxed in his arms, “The worm will not disturb us for now.” The alpha assured his mate, and she fully relinquished control to him.  Grima’s alpha was preening, he’d succeeded in protecting his mate and he would do it again if he had to. Anna wouldn’t do a thing to harm his mate or their unborn child. Grima had made that  _ abundantly _ clear.  If Anna so much as breathed about harming the unborn child then Grima would take the most drastic measures to protect what was  _ his _ .


	4. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima makes an alliance with some other alphas to help protect not just his summoner but another omega...

Word that Grima had fought with Anna spread like wildfire.  Anna was pretty badly injured and somehow, Grima had acted within the contract binding him.  Chloey  _ had _ allowed Grima to fight with Anna, at a fraction of his true power and he'd been more than able to defeat Anna.  Her axe was useless against him. Grima had moved faster than her and it was clear that Grima  _ had _ been prepared.  Even so the others had not known what the fight was over.  A good thing in Grima's mind as it would have caused problems, and for the time being at least he didn't want to.

 

Grima ran his hands through his mate's hair.  She lay sleeping, head on his lap, content and happy.  She bought a side of him out that he'd long been suppressing.  The alpha allowing his body to act as it would, not fighting the urge to care for his mate.  He was allowing his guard to go down, he nuzzled her and she purred softly. An omega coon that calmed him.  This was what he needed. Grima gently kept his stroking, wanting to hear more. He stiffened when he smelled the scent of a female alpha.  Grima growled and moved to protect his mate, she being vulnerable beneath him. Blue hair flashed in the doorway as Lucina came in. She could hear the growls and rather than draw out her lance, (surprising as he knew how close she was to it) she simply pulled  _ her _ mate in here.  “Grima.” She said eyes looking down away from his mate, “I wondered why Anna was so beat up...now I know.” Lucina gave him a non challenging look, and Grima frowned

“Why are you here?” He growled,

“Because I cannot protect Robin and our child alone.”

Grima felt his jaw drop, he and Chloey both looked at Lucina surprised, “Wait...is Robin…?” Chloey asked as she moved her hands over her swollen stomach,

“He is.” Lucina said, she sighed, “I don't know how to explain it…”

Grima gave a nod, “You must be a rare kind of female alpha.” He said, “And Robin a rare omega male.”

Lucina’s eyes widened as understanding crossed her face, then she nodded.

“So then what are we going to do?” the male omega asked,

“We need to leave Zenith.” Chloey said her voice bring everyone to attention.  “There's no way Anna would let us give birth here. She'd just try to kill our babies.”

Grima sighed, “We would need to find a world where the Emblians won't reach us, or the Askrans.”

Robin sighed, “We could go to Lucina's world.”

“That could be predictable.” Grima said at last, “We need a world where-”

Chloey spoke, “My world.  Somehow we've got to get to my world.”

All three people in the room gaped at the summoner. “Are you sure?” Robin asked slightly stressed,

“Positive.” Chloey said.  It was in her mind the only thing to do.  The others weren't sure. She knew it. It was worth a try however.

 

~*~

 

As it turned out there wasn't a gate to Chloey's world.  They came to a gate that Anna and the Askrans had not thought to notice.  The gate was old however and without a Royal, they couldn't use it. It was a dead end.  Chloey sighed painfully as both she and Robin tried to work out what to do while their alphas pretended to be training.  Chloey then frowned, “What if the most obvious thing is the last thing that Anna'd expect?” Chloey asked and Robin gasped,

“We couldn't make it convincing…” He sighed, “Unless we're not the only omegas to get pregnant…”

Chloey frowned, “What about your world Grima?”

Grima frowned, “Not an ideal place for offspring to be raised.”

Chloey rubbed her stomach uncomfortably.  This wasn't a good start. Robin had yet to show his but Chloey knew the feelings he was experiencing.

 

They made their way to the main hall.  Surtr's defeat had calmed things down somewhat, but that had not changed anything.  Anna had not relaxed the rules. It was painful. They had to come up with a solution.  In the end they didn't know what to do and for the most part it was hard. Grima however was soon to find a solution.

 

They could just ally to protect the children.  It was a choice that was unheard of but they would have to do it.  An alliance of alphas. Who would have thought of such a thing? Certainly not Grima had he not mated with the summoner.  However it was not unusual for it to happen and given the circumstances it was perhaps the best choice.

 

It was agreed that Grima and Lucina would guard both Robin and Chloey as their pregnancies progressed, Grima realising he needed Lucina as much as she needed him, an odd turn of events to be sure.  Even odder was when Mask caught wind of said alliance. She decided to join them, mateless though she was. However Mask had her own reasons for joining them. In truth Mask wanted to make sure that both omegas birthed their children.  It was an alliance that Anna was about to discover…

 

~*~

 

It started when Grima stood guard over both Robin and Chloey as Lucina had gone to get Robin something that he was craving and the tactician had been trying not to be so obvious about it.  Mask was leant on the wall as the two omegas were noses in their respective books. Robin not as weighed down as Chloey. Anna had decided to make herself known partly to blame Grima for something or other and had not expected Mask to have Falchion held at her, nor did she expect Grima's snarl.  The two omegas looked up from their books and Chloey spoke, “What is it Anna?”

For once Anna was silently evaluating just how deeply she was in.  She decided to surreptitiously back down as she knew Grima on his own was enough to thrash the life out of her if the omega summoner did allow him to.  Especially since the two alphas were there and she  _ knew _ she couldn't afford a fight with either of them...

 

~*~

 

The next time Anna went looking for the summoner it was a slightly more different reason.  She was looking at the latest summon with a raised eyebrow. She didn't want to have to deal with the omega as she was close to birthing a child, something Anna did not want.  She however was barred, once again by Mask and this time, Brave Lucina. It was beginning to become an annoyance but Anna noticed that Robin was spending a lot of time near Chloey and he seemed to be hiding something from the commander.  Something that was seemingly fairly serious.

 

~*~

 

Chloey knew when she went down that she was ready to give birth.  Robin had been there when she did and Grima was by her side. Thankfully Robin's scent was enough to keep the female omega mostly calm, though as soon as she smelt her alpha she knew she was safe and that helped a good deal more.

 

The agony she was in as wave after wave of contractions brought the omega down to her side.  It was hard on her but she was in their nest, a safe place. She let out a low groan of pain as the pangs of labor gradually shifted the baby closer to being born.  She had Grima at her side and Robin there to help her remain calm. She could tell that the birth wouldn't be easy. Worse still Anna was an issue that could not yet be dealt with.

 

Mask was guarding the door while Brave Lucina had gone looking for a healer just in case one was needed.  She was looking for a beta healer who wouldn't be likely to harm the child. She could only hope that she would make it in time for the female summoner.


End file.
